


The Snowflake's Song

by argeedebbid



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Singer Weiss AU, Slow Romance, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argeedebbid/pseuds/argeedebbid
Summary: Yang works part-time at a restaurant where its owner is a music-maniac, hiring performers to play music every day. One day, she finds a strange girl standing outside the restaurant, singing along. As Yang calls out to her, their special partnership begins and both of their lives are about to get a whole lot more exciting.





	The Snowflake's Song

There was always one thing that Yang would always appreciate about her job at a local family restaurant. In fact, it was one of the reasons why she came in everyday.

The music.

Mr. Russet, the owner of said restaurant, was an absolute music fanatic. The musicians that he hired to perform would vary from day to day; from a jazz band, to a death metal band, to an indie rock band, countless others. She **loved** the death metal type of days, especially the faces of prudes who expected something a lot more lighthearted.

Today, however, was a calm jazzy type of day. A vocalist sang on the stage, her voice like velvet to Yang’s ears.

_“Hold me close and hold me fast... the magic spell you cast...”_

She softly hummed along with the song as she wiped down a table, swaying slightly to the beat. But just as she started getting into it, Mr. Russet called out to her.

“Yang, take out the trash, will ya?” His gruff voice asked from the kitchen, cutting through the jazz music.

“Yessir!” Yang replied, turning her head over to him and saluting. He chuckled and shook his head before returning to the kitchen. Shortly after, Yang took the garbage bags from the kitchen and opened the backdoor that led to the alleyway. Still humming the song, she walked to the dumpster and threw the two garbage bags she held into it. Dusting off her hands, she prepared to go back in the building.

But, something caught her attention. Someone was... singing. The same song that she had just heard inside the restaurant, in fact.

It wasn’t the performer inside, Yang was sure of that. The voice was different; it was lighter, softer. Curious, she stepped out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk, scanning around for the source of the song. As she did so, her eyes finally landed on a girl staring through the glass windows of the restaurant. The girl seemed to turn her head slightly towards the door every time someone entered, the music sounding out the small gap.

 _‘She wants to listen to the music, but she won’t go in?’_ Yang thought silently. She tried to inspect her closer.

She wore a hood of some kind, hiding her face. Coupled with the soft singing and the white hair peeking out, Yang was just glad it wasn’t the middle of the night; had it been so, she would’ve looked like a freakin’ ghost. Clearing her throat, she called out to the hooded girl.

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

The girl quickly turned and her panicked, icy blue eyes met Yang’s lilac ones. Before she could say anything, the hooded girl ran away. Seeing no good reason to follow her, and since it didn’t seem like she was doing anything malicious anyway, Yang only shrugged and walked back into the restaurant.

“Weird girl.” She mumbled.

* * *

 

The next few days, Yang doesn’t see the girl for a bit. She even asks Mr. Russet about her, but he just shrugged in reply. With that plus her not appearing, Yang basically forgot her. That is, until she showed up once more.

There she was, staring through the window, still in her hood.

“You know, the music sounds a lot better _in_ the restaurant.” Yang sighed, leaning against the brick wall of the restaurant. The hooded girl once more turned to her, the same panicked expression filling her eyes. Before she could run, Yang spoke. “So, what? Are you scoping out the place for a robbery or something?” **That** caught the girl’s attention.

_“Excuse me?!”_

Scratch that, it offended her. The hooded girl stomped over to Yang, her heels clicking on the floor each time she stepped. And yet, despite those heels, she still had to look up at Yang as she scowled.

“Do I _look_ like a criminal to you?” She hissed. Yang looked her up and down.

“A girl wearing a hood, a trench coat, and gloves? Either you’re a criminal,” She grinned, “Or a really bad spy.” Yang could make out a slight blush beneath her hood.

“Well, for your information, I am _not._ ” The girl huffed, folding her arms.

“Okay. Then, what _are_ you doing?” She froze as Yang finished asking her question.

“I’m... just curious. Of this restaurant’s... style,” She said, clearing her throat. She seemed to be looking at anywhere but Yang. It was **very** amusing to her. “The aesthetic is quite unique.”

“It’s aesthetic, huh? Not the...” She stepped over to the entrance, opening the door ajar. “...wonderful music?” Just as she said, the song inside reached a swelling point, playing loudly. The hooded girl visibly loosened, her glare fading.

 _‘Hook, line, and sinker.’_ A grin spread across Yang’s face. Mr. Russet would be proud of her customer attraction skills.

“Okay, mystery girl. How about I give you a discount on our restaurant’s signature coffee?” She offered, “That plus getting to hear the music you seem to enjoy so much; isn’t this a once in a lifetime deal?” The girl seemed to be debating internally. But... it didn’t take long for her to respond.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

The two were now sat at a booth inside the restaurant, one that was right in front of the stage. Yang winked at the vocalist, who replied with a wave of her hand.

_“There is nothing for me but to looove you... and the way you look tonight,”_

“So tell me,” Yang turned back to her table-mate, who flinched slightly from her voice cutting through the music; something that she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying. “Why were you waiting so long to go in if you like the music so much?”

“It’s... complicated.” The girl sighed. “My family doesn’t exactly like places like these. They see it as... unrefined.” The question quite clearly upset her. Looking to cheer her up or at least change the subject, Yang thought of another question.

“You sing often?” She asked. The girl tilted her head slightly.

“How did you...?”

“I mean, I heard you singing the first time I saw you in front of the restaurant. So I assumed...” Yang reasoned, “Was I wrong?” The girl shook her head before looking back at the vocalist.

“Well, you assumed right. I do sing; at my family’s parties and such. But never the songs **I** want to sing. The songs I sing are always selected by my father.” She twirled the spoon in her coffee cup absentmindedly as she sighed. “I want to sing the kind of songs that make people laugh, cry... make them feel something. You know?”

Yang nodded in understanding. Her parents are so strict, she can’t even sing certain songs? Yeesh. She didn’t expect such a thing to be the girl’s reason for standing outside the restaurant suspiciously.

At that moment, a metaphorical light bulb went off in Yang’s head. She grinned as she snapped her fingers, catching the girl’s attention.

“Then, how about you sing here?”

“...What.”

That wasn’t the reaction Yang expected. The mood almost dropped into an unsalvageable state from just that word. Recovering quickly, she cleared her throat.

“What if,” She gestured to around the restaurant, “You sang the songs you want here? Mr. Russet is such a music maniac, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you singing a few songs from time to time. Hell, he might even pay you to!” She explained. The girl’s eyes widened as she listened.

“I... I don’t know,” She mumbled. “My family...”

“Did they know you came here before?” Yang asked. The girl shook her head. “Then there you go. If you managed to sneak out before and now, then you can sneak out again easily, right? What do you say?” She held her hand out to the hooded girl. “Deal?”

The girl let out a sigh. When she met Yang’s eyes, her blue eyes were no longer filled with fear; they were filled with determination.

“Deal.”

Yang chuckled as the girl took her hand, shaking it firmly.

* * *

 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Yang waved, the hooded girl opening the restaurant’s door to leave.

“You know,” She started, “You offered me coffee and the chance to sing here; and yet, you haven’t even asked me for my name.” She giggled, turning around. Yang felt a slight blush come to her face as she realized that was in fact, true.

The hooded girl giggled once more as she took off her hood, her white hair spilling out in a ponytail. In a word, she looked... enchanting. “Weiss Schnee. And you are...?”

“Yang. Yang Xiao Long.”

“Well, then, Yang,” Weiss smiled, “See you tomorrow.” And with that, the now un-hooded girl left, leaving Yang standing in front of the entrance.

 _“...Forgetting to ask her name? C’mon Yang, you’re getting sloppy.”_ She scolded herself quietly before returning to her work. She made a mental note to ask Mr. Russet about Weiss working here before she went home.

Looks like things were about to get a lot more exciting around this restaurant.

 

 

 


End file.
